


One Day

by Sangerin



Category: A League of Their Own
Genre: Baseball, Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day it'll just be me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

One day, said Kit to herself. One day I'll leave Wilmington, and I'll see something other than the not-so-great state of Oregon. And one day it'll be just me -- no Dottie doing everything better, just me. Kit Keller.

One day I'll have a husband and children and a house of my own. And my girls will play baseball, and they'll beat Dottie's kids, who will play too.

One day I'll play in front of a crowd that sees _me_ , not just Dottie. One day I'll hit a home run, and pitch a no-hitter, and they'll all be cheering for me.


End file.
